Talk:Dark Chest
Name Just for linking reason, I modified the inexistant Dark treechnid forest from this stub, to Dark Treechnid Forest which currently exist. User:Ennoil 12:13 07 november 2006 Guildogem drop rate Could we please get some kind of confirmation of this guildogem drop rate. Where did you get 80%? wishdragon 06:26, 8 November 2006 (UTC) :Made up? Seriously, only way to actually figure out drop rate would be fight the monster many times, lets say 100 times. And if you get 80 Guildalogems from 100 fights you could say its drop rate could be 80%. The problem with rare monsters is that you cant fight it enough times to figure out drop rate. So, it may of been just 1 fight, Guildalogem dropped (maybe because it is global drop) and so the 80% drop rate was made up. - Fogleg 10:30, 8 November 2006 (UTC) ::GuildalogemLvl 1 ::Description ::This rare stone, found in the entrails of a monster will enable you to create a guild. ::Drop of this item ::Dark Chest (80%) (1 adventurers) ::-from community site :::Confirmed info --Cizagna (Talk) 14:28, 9 February 2007 (UTC) Fixed I took it upon myself to get rid of the lies , the cave is at -9,-10 in the dark treechnids forest .There are no boowolfs , no major arachnees and most definatly no moowolfs . Those were all lies written by members of the community who did not want people grubbing on there rare monster spawn .Hopefully they will stop editing this page seeing as how this page has been filled with lies for months now.User:Deth-Klok there is however a decoy chest on the left hand side of the dark tree forest where you can fight boowolfs on a small map, can be quite good for some people to level fast ;) -edit fixed drop rates/stratergies/spawn times. I have killed it around 18 times so its not perfect. -fued :P Location Anyone wanna say its location? Eraisuithon Powerful Scroll of Vitality I have added the drop of this scroll as I did get one. My prospection at the time was 140. The second time I fought the dark chest, I did not get any scroll, my prospection was 137. Kelkulo 11:07, 13 November 2006 (GMT+1) Attacks Does it have any? -Eraisuithon Kelkulo : Yes this chest has attacks. 4 per turn, dealing 20-100 damage (more or less - I did not note exactly). It attacks 4x (but maximum of 3 per target) dealing 30-60 damage and circa 200 on CH, those happens pretty often. Its agility is now close to 200 (as my block lvl 6 locks it often, that was imposible before uptade). Initiative is about 2000-3000 (im going 1st in kanistree). Hope that helps. Plenty Geoposition? could we get the exact co-ords of the chest please? -16,-14 its hidden drop rate of guildogems more like 20% The discription of how to get to the dark chest is highly unfactual (in fact its a straight out lie). Ive seen it (did not fight it i put it on /g for someone who can stand a chance to fight instead of wasting it. Can someone please take that lie off the front page (this is in reference to the part speaking about the boowolfs) :Done could you confirm if the path to get to the dark chest is correct? --Cizagna (Talk) 05:21, 8 February 2007 (UTC) http://i31.photobucket.com/albums/c351/zombiepenguin53/darkchestentrance2-1.jpg thats how to get into its cave . If you do not believe this is it take 2 friends , challenge one and try to get the other to join in , they will not be able to (confirming that this is a 1 on 1 map). I dont have any screen caps of the dark chest in there , however im going to set a alt in there and periodically check every now and again . Note i crossed out my sprite and names so that i dont get blamed for letting out the secret . edit: could you please leave my messages unsigned (even the "this message was left by unsigned followed by the i.p." can still be used to track down who i am). Also the part speaking about the false decoy chest does not apply to the dark chest and perhaps a note on the front page noting that this monster is very hard for most players under lv 100 (even then it can be difficult to beat) and only should be confronted by players who actually have a chance as its respawn rate is very slow =/ Someone keeps editing the image and this page i suggest that the mods of this wikia keep an eye on this page it seems some people dont want the truth of the dark chest revealed . If they keep editing the image i post ill just put the real screen cap back . I have fought dark chest about 10 times till now, having PP over 200. I allways had guild gem, diamond stone and dark amber, and only twice I didn't get powerfull scroll of vitality, so droprate of 80% seams resonable. CONFIRMING: characters under lvl 100 and most under 120 are unable to kill dark chest. Simple reason - it has a lots of vitality (1000), and strong attacks. Its 100% neutral resistant. There's no place to hide and summons won't ussually last for more then 1-2 turns, and even if, dark chest ussually direct 3 attacks at player and only one on summon if both are in LoS. Playesr who have no chanse in killing chest just couse it to vanish... so unless u can deal over 300 dam per turn with non-neutral (range prefered) damage, and have about 800+ hp, dont even try. As chest can in teory deal allways about 200 dam per turn (low rolls, no ch), crithits are verry often, and those are 200+ dam allone. Plenty (Rosal, char name Sille). *Your IP is already visible to anyone viewing the history of the article. The "This message was left unsigned" does not expose anything new, it just makes conversation flow a bit better. --Pgunn (talk) 20:41, November 2, 2009 (UTC) ::I didn't want to say that, as the comment you are referring to is from February 2007, and was made by a user, not an IP. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 03:04, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Soul Can be Dark chest souled, someone already tried? --Evzenecek (talk) 08:23, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Of course it can be souled, if you are able to kill it without your weapon (talk) 19:49, November 2, 2009 (UTC) *I would not say "of course" - there are related monsters, like the chest at the end of the blacksmith dungeon, that cannot be souled. It would be nice to hear for certain one way or the other from someone who's tried souling this. --Pgunn (talk) 19:20, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Note: It cannot be souled. I've tried it with a 100% stone, and it didnt'work. (talk) 09:27, February 25, 2010 (UTC)